


Whoops

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Voltron Roomates AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Texting, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith makes a typing error, shits and giggles ensue.





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a pic i saw online lol i couldn't help it

**:Team Voltron:**  
  
**Pidgey** : hey do you guys wanna have a movie night ??  
  
**Leggyboi** : heeeeell yeeeeaaah  
  
**Emoson** : sounds good  
  
**Sunshine** : My Longest Yeah Boy Ever  
  
**Dadfriend** : that meme is dead  
  
**Dadfriend** : but also yes  
  
**Momfriend** : sounds like fun!  
  
**Pidgey** : niiiice  
  
**Pidgey** : ill pick the movie  
  
**Leggyboi** : keith and ill get drinks  
  
**Sunshine** : ill make snacks!!  
  
**Dadfriend** : and allura and ill just make sure no one gets murdered  
  
**Momfriend** : bc were the responsible ones  
  
**Mattress** : just got out of work and i am DOWN for a movie night  
  
**Mattress** : also  
  
**Mattress** : IM A RESPONSIBLE ADULT TOO  
  
**Pidgey** : you cant even get home without a gps  
  
**Leggyboi** : and you set fire to literally any food item  
  
**Emoson** : thats true i saw him set fire to the microwave once  
  
**Mattress** : this is bullying

* * *

**Pidgey** : alriiiight now we just gotta wait for the rivals  
  
**Pidgey** : speaking of which  
  
**Pidgey** : WHERE  
  
**Pidgey** : THE FUCK  
  
**Pidgey** : ARE YOU GUYS  
  
**Leggyboi** : WE'RE  
  
**Leggyboi** : FUCKING  
  
**Emoson** : GETTING  
_(!) Message not sent_  
  
**Emoson** : DRINKS  
_(!) Message not sent_  
  
**PIDGEY** : WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

**:Emoson >> Leggyboi:**  
  
_Emoson sent a screenshot_  
  
**Emoson** : HELP  
  
**Leggyboi** : OH MY GOD NO

* * *

**:Team Voltron:**  
  
**Leggyboi** : THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE  
  
**Dadfriend** : im literally crying laughing  
  
**Sunshine** : well i mean good for you guys but jeez get a room  
  
**Leggyboi** : WE'RE FUCKING GETTING DRINKS*  
  
**Leggyboi** : KEITHS MESSAGES WON'T SEND I SWEAR WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX  
  
**Pidgey** : oh please you practically live in Keiths ass  
  
**Leggyboi** : S T O P  
  
**Emoson** : OK MY MESSAGES ARE WORKING AGAIN  
  
**Emoson** : AND I PROMISE THAT LANCE AND I ARE NOT FUCKING  
  
**Momfriend** : yeah right  
  
**Pidgey** : either way just get your nasty asses over here already

* * *

**:Emoson >> Leggyboi:**  
  
**Leggyboi** : we're fucked  
  
**Emoson** : yep  
  
**Leggyboi** : not to be mean or anything but its also kind of your fault  
  
**Emoson** : sigh  
  
**Emoson** : i know i know  
  
**Leggyboi** : lets just meet up outside the store and get going already  
  
**Emoson** : will do

* * *

 "Finally," Pidge sighed as she opened the door, letting in Keith and Lance who held several bottles of both water and soda.  
  
"How was it?" Shiro called from his spot on the couch, smirk evident in his voice. Keith blushed furiously, and furrowed his brows in annoyance.  
  
"Fuck you," Lance  shouted from the kitchen where he was helping Hunk set up plates of nachos.  
  
"Isn't that what you do to Keith?" Pidge chuckled, grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh my god, for the _last time_ ,  Lance and I are _not_ together!" Keith exclaimed as he flung himself onto the couch.  
  
"Whatever you say," Shiro laughed, grabbing the remote and switching on the movie as the rest of them made their way into the room, food in hand.  
  
It was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
